twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Duck
Oliver Duck, also known as Ted '''and formerly known as '''1646010, is a TWR Community member that joined YouTube on October 7, 2011. Ted was also a member of Tank Engines Studios and TWR Community Radio. He currently has over 2,000 subscribers. In The Beginning For the first two years, Ted's channel was used only to post comments, like videos, and so on. Ted stumbled upon the TWR Community on YouTube in the summer of 2012. He first found ThomasWoodenRailway and watched every video he had ever made that summer. After Ted had done that, he went on and found some other users. He started to get inspired to make his own TWR Videos. The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition The Thomas Wooden Railway Competition was what lit the spark in Ted's interest in making TWR videos. Ted decided to enter the competition with his first TWR Video. The entry did not get a prize but Ted decided to start collecting new items for the first time since he was seven. Name Problems Ted had struggled with his YouTube for the first few years. When he was making his channel he thought it was asking for personal information so he put random numbers, and his username ended up as "1646010". This did not bother him for the first two years but when he started to transform his channel and start using it for TWR, he could not come up with a good name. After countless attempts to change it, he gave up and changed his channel name to Oliver267 studios. Oliver267 is Ted's preferred name. Finally, around February 2013, Ted gave in and linked his channel with Google Plus. There, he could change his name to anything with a space and no numbers or symbols. He decided to pick the name Oliver Duck from his two favorite characters from Thomas & Friends. By the time that YouTube changed their policies to allow users to change their names to anything, Ted's Channel was too well known as Oliver Duck to change it to Oliver267. Original Tales of the North Western Railway Ted started making his first episode in December 2012. By the time he was done, it was January 2013. He uploaded a layout video for his first episode. Then, shortly after episode 1, he named his new series North Western Railway Series. He continued to make episodes and gain subscribers. The original 5 episodes produced had no script but had planned plot lines, and lines were recorded as film was by Ted. Around episode 5 the series was renamed to Tales of the North Western Railway. Episode 1-7 was produced in Ted's first set up in his basement common room, After a break, Episodes 8-9 were made in a small set up in Ted's room. Finally, Episode 10 was originally produced in Teds Large set up in his room. At this point, Ted took a break from his series to create a mini-movie special North Western Railway 100 Years in the Making. After the major improvements that came in this era, and fans having a hard problem understanding the early episodes world building, Ted decided to try to bring all the episodes up in quality and start the remastering process. He remastered episode 1-3 with voice actors, and better sets and production quality. Ted left YouTube and production stopped for most of 2015-2016. Ted returned in 2016 however and released episode 4-10 within a year of his return. Some episodes were in a different order. Ted planned to create season two relatively soon after the completion of the first ten episodes. Other major projects and complications with Ted's life have delayed season two from premiering to 2019-2020. Community Involvement Ted's first subscriber from the community was Jlouvier because Josh was impressed with his work in the TWR Competition. He was one of the first community members to see and comment on Ted's videos. Later, Percyno6 found him and was impressed, so he decided to promote Ted, like how he promoted sirtophamhatt291. Soon after HenryisGreat15 added him to a Skype call with other members of the community, where he met a lot of people from the community and started befriending many people, including LNERFlyingScotsman, MrMPS2002, bertramfan1 and TheBluebellEngine. Wiki After the wiki's hacking, Ted was one of the three users who went in and rebuilt it. Ted is now a main wiki admin and does a lot of work on the main pages. Some ideas that Ted has had and done, include The Wiki Poll, Wiki Spotlight, Video Spotlight, the "Logo Background", The Navigation, the TWCR on Twitter page, and more! New Users Ted was one of the only users who joined at the time of him joining. He had help promoting his channel from friends like Percyno6 and later LNERFlyingScotsman, TheBluebellEngine, and HenryisGreat15. So when the community was "in the dumps" back at the start of December, Ted wanted to help new members, like how so many users helped him. One of the larger examples is a video made about a number of lesser-known users that was posted on Percyno6's channel so it could reach more people. It helped many users who are now on the wiki including woodenrailway123, Culdee Thenumberfour, Crimson2091, Christianc6100 and more. To this day, Ted always tries to tweet about new users and promote them when he can. Some members Ted has helped get 100 subscribers including ThomasWoodenAdventures, Rhyndale Railway, WoodenRS, LegoLover117, and most recently, The Little Western Duo. Social Media Besides YouTube, Ted has a Twitter account where he updated on his work, shows behind the scenes and general interaction with the Community. He has a Skype account and uses it to talk to users. He also has a Google+ account which he hardly uses. In January of 2014, Ted attempted to get an Instagram but he did not have a phone so he was not able to. Later in July, Ted tried again and ran an Instagram account for around a year. Ted has lost access to it. Ted's Filming Issues For his first video, Ted used his upstairs hall. Later he used his basement foyer. Ted's parents realized that he had an interest in TWR and let Ted move in a table and a blue sheet for his filming. This is where most of his videos were filmed. However, in late June 2013, Ted's grandparents moved into his basement and as such, they took up his filming location. Ted decided to move his filming outdoors and has started work on moving the ground so he can set up his layouts. However, after 2 failed attempts at making an episode, this idea was for the most part scrapped. Instead, Ted moved to his room in September, with a small studio. Ted continued to use the small space up to Christmas day 2013 when he cleared out his room and was able to fit his old studio table from storage. Upon Teds return in 2016 he moved into a room that was formerly used to have an HO train layout. Hiatus 1 In Late July 2013 to late November, Ted went on a 4-month hiatus. Ted did not go on Twitter, YouTube or Skype. He said that time just slid away from him. Over the complete time, Ted had around 20 videos filmed which needed to be edited, and his studio set up in his room the whole time. Comeback 1 Ted remembers coming onto YouTube one day and seeing that it was 3 months from his last upload. Ted scrapped the unedited videos and started making new ones. At the same times, the TWRC was going past a major slow point where all major users were less active, had left the Community or were on hiatus. The day Ted came back marked the One Year Anniversary of his series. He made a tweet saying that he would end TWR 2013 with a bang. This was met by users like HenryisGreat15 and LNERFlyingScotsman (who had just left) in incredible disbelief, but somehow Ted did it; One new upload every day in December 2013. As the month went on Ted did all he could to restore viewership. Notable projects included an advertisement for new members (who are almost all on the Wiki now!) and a step it up guide posted on Percyno6's channel. By the end of 2013, the community was back on its feet and Ted believes he did just about everything to help it get there. December 2013-March 2014 Ted looks back at this time as his 2nd stage of videos. He came back better than ever and fined tuned his skills in this time. This time area has many noteworthy videos such as E8 and E9, MPS's Crossover, Old Iron remake and more. In this time Ted was gaining in respect and viewership. North Western Railway: 100 Years In The Making. This 8 part project has been by far Ted's largest endeavor. Taking a very large amount of time, he filmed the movie and the many spin-offs and side videos. This was Ted's first project with voice actors. The movie was taken amazingly with users such as EE93 recompensing Ted for the first time and record high views and subscribers. Hiatus 2 This, despite being shorter than the first, hit Ted heavily. Taken when Ted's personal life was so full he could not do much more than tweet. This was different than the first hiatus, as it was not due to lack of motivation. This one was due to lack of time. Comeback 2 After Ted got off school he went right back to working on his videos. Ted properly continued all work that he stopped before his break. Several new reviews and Episode 10 were to follow, and Ted quickly regained and expanded his following to new heights. Summer 2014 This was a golden age for Ted. In the summer, Ted worked on Episode 10 and started to remaster his old episodes, including episode one, which so far is Ted's personal favorite project. TYR's had a plotline which resolved in the stranded island review which gave purpose to Ted's reviews right up to December. Ted also started a music account with Ericpierre53 called MusicOfSodor and made a handful of crossovers during this time as well. In the last days of August, Ted finally finished the last cut of Episode 1. By the end of it, he made 5 different cuts. Meeting Wooden Railway Reviews in real life In Mid-summer 2014, Ted (Oliver Duck) met Rob (WoodenRailwayReviews) in downtown Toronto. The meeting was planed over a Skype call since neither Ted or Rob live in the city of Toronto, but since the city has such an importance in Ontario, it was easy to get to for both of them. The day came, and the two met. It was Ted who saw Rob first, looking into the roundhouse in the roundhouse park. The two got along seamlessly talking about the community, past events, and users. It was the first time wooden railway users have ever met in real life, something Ted likes to constantly remind people about. The video TYR: Harold, has footage of the two in Toronto. Autumn 2014 Ted spent most of the season working on Episode 2 and remastering Episode 3. Christmas 2014 For Christmas 2014, Ted uploaded three reviews and a Christmas short. These reviews were the first of a new improved style. The short was a 3-minute long episode that does not fit in the canon of Ted's series. Winter 2015 This was when Ted made some of his best content. He received good lighting equipment for Christmas that improved his quality greatly. He made big plans for Season Two and a movie that would come next. Custom models were the most common videos in these days, with many of them being made and videos about them uploaded. These were proven to be very popular and were some of the last content made before he departed that summer. Other than that, Ted filmed many parts for other crossovers, clips, and lines. So many that he hardly had time for his own videos. Departure Since the start of 2015, Ted felt like he was in a rut. Spending a lot of time caught up in the little fights of the community and talking to many people on Skype. He committed to so many non-main channel things, that soon he only had time for custom videos that were fast, and not to work on episodes. Ted also started to feel like he was competing with everyone, not just having fun on his channel and it was about fame and ad revenue. When Summer of 2015 broke, it brought with it many trips, and jobs, in fact, more than the school year. After one of these long trips in August 2015, after a months-long hiatus, Ted finally snapped. He spent a month away from home and he could not handle his room and studio being the same room, and having to spend so much time on videos. This, plus the mixture of factors stated earlier, he was no longer having fun making videos. He was no longer able to make episodes, and since that is what Ted initially joined to do, this was one of the factors to bring him out. Ted announced he was leaving the community on August 10th after a few days of discussion with Percyno6. In just under 2 years away, only HiroTheJapaneseTrain, LegoLover117, Percyno6, and ThomasWoodenRailway could contact Ted. He left all of his group channels, and social media for this time. Ted would always be known for helping to save the community and had been missed by his fans and members of the TWR Community. However, his departure wasn't permanent. Return In the spring of 2016, Ted had regained the passion to make episodes, and really just that. He decided to attempt to make as many episodes as fast as possible before he returned, so once he was back he could focus on other people, clips, crossovers, and communication over Skype and Twitter. He started his plan, and by the start of June he had filmed parts of seven episodes, finished three completely, and had scripts started for Season 2 and a movie. His progress was heavily slowed when his computer crashed in late June and halted production to fall of 2016. If his computer remained in working order, it would be likely that much more videos would be made as of now. Ted informed Percyno6 and HiroTheJapaneseTrain about this, so they, along with people Ted knew in person, could voice act. On November 16, 2016, Ted released "The Return", which was a video announcing that he would be officially coming back to the community. The episodes will be released monthly until the summer. Other plans for additional videos are also in the works. One such video was a parody of the Christmas tale "A Christmas Carol" which featured community members MrMPS2002, Percyno6, LegoLover117, turtlesandthomas, DuncanWoodenRailway, MasterofLemons, and EricPierre53. 2017 During 2017 Ted released many projects that he had worked on during late 2016 including most of his remastered episodes. In addition to those, Ted created Episode 10 in the summer. After season one's completion, Ted turned to workinging on season 2 customs, and sets. Ted also hit his 5-year anniversary mark and uploaded his Mike review that was in addition to being his 50th review had many jokes and references from all of Teds time on YouTube. It encompassed plat lines that explained why Ted left, Concluded the two Rob vs Ted videos made on Rob's channel, and referenced many videos from Ted's past. In addition, Ted worked on the JBS how it should be video with several other users. This took the majority of his videos time in 2017 and was uploaded on new years eve. 2018 2018 saw Teds channel fall into inactivity. This is largely due to two reasons. Firstly the intended effort on JBS How It Should Be during the summer and fall of 2017 did now allow any time to prepare further videos. Secondly, the efforts Ted did make on further videos did not result in videos. Some major modelilng projects including Tidmouth Sheds, and Tidmouth Station were undertaken and completed in this time, among many others. Work continued on Ted's series, and most other projects had been stalled. Other thea some minor projects, and behind the secenework on pre-production for season 2. Most of Ted's visible involvement in the community was in videos related to the 2018 TWR Con or now known as Shining Time. This was the first full year in a long time wheer there waereno uploads. #BringBack2002 In late 2016, he challenged MPS that if he got 2002 RTS, he'd bring back the 2002. Ted would eventually succeed, reaching 2002 retweets on June 28, 2019. 2019 The first half of the year saw little to no involvement. In July work resumed on season 2. Ted announce work on filming episode 11. Ted attended Shining Time 2019 and premiered episode 11 at a showing between users who were there. Soon after season 2 premiered. It is not known what project Ted might make in 2019, however continuing season 2 is a priority. Shortly after Shining Time, Ted was apart of the team to bring back TWR Community Radio. This time, Ted retired his show "Chatroom with Ted" and replaced it with "Sodor's Streets and Statues." 2020 Ted has confirmed he will be exhibiting Tidmouth layout including the sheds and station at the Great British Train Show 2020 in Brampton Ontario. It is open to the public on April 25/26. It is Ted's first advertised public appearance. Trivia Category:Oliver DuckCategory:North Western Railway SeriesCategory:2013 * Ted's real name is Edward, but Ted is a short form. * Two deleted episodes were made in the late summer of 2013 fully outside. * Ted played on the Ontario Rugby team. * The first user Ted found was Smudgersirhandel. * Ted has a large HO scale model railway, that he took apart to be able to film from 2016 on. * Very different from the current Ted the Wiki Admin, when Ted first found the TWRC Wiki, he made a page 3 times, having them deleted each time before he understood the Wiki rules. Category:Active Members Category:Oliver Duck Category:TWR Community Radio Category:2012 Category:Custom Makers